Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 6
Andrew POV I guess most of you are wondering how i could fly a plane, the truth is i have no idea how i do it i guess its some kind of gift given to a child of Zeus. Ok back to the story at hand, i was in the cockpit, flying this giant hunk of junk while Alexandra was in First Class watching TV. I literally don't know how she got there, then i noticed all the sleeping people. Every mortal in the plane was asleep. "Alex..." i muttered, she had used the mist to manipulate these peoples minds. It was a good idea i guess, now we had the plane to ourselfs, well herself because i had to fly it since the pilot is dead. Ok soon we came to Egypt, we descended down a thy feet then i pressed autopilot. I ran down the hall of the plane, we needed to get out of here before the plane landed, i grabbed two parachutes and ran to First Class where Alexandra was playing a Xbox 360 game installed in the chair in front of her. She looked at me "Andrew, why do you have those parachutes?" "We need to leave now, if the airport at Giza finds out a teenager is driving this thing we'll be probably arrested" "Good point" she snatched her parachute and strapped it on, as did i. Suddenly the plane shuddered, Alex nearly fell over but i caught her "Whats happening?" she said "I don't know, wait here, i'll go check the cockpit, if i'm not back in 10 minutes jump without me" "Ok" she said. I ran up the plane into the cockpit and saw something that pretty much made me threw up, a large winged creature with the head of a mosquitoe and the body of a hawk was latched onto the side of the plane and riding it was a guy in weird spiky armour, then i noticed something about his face, it was deformed and transfigured and he looked like he stuck his face in a blender and his nails were as long as knifes. He drew his sword which was wickedly sharp and serrated and he cut a hole in the plane. I covered my face as a gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet. The guy had no problem though, he walked threw the hole and faced me, his eyes were bright yellow "Chaos sends his regards, son of Zeus" he said in a terrible voice, he raised his arm and suddenly a swirling cloud of red vapour appeared on his palm. I didn'y know what he was doing but i didn't need to be asked to stop him, i tried to step forward but i couldn't move "What?" i said, i grabbed my leg and tried to move it but it didn't even budge. The Guy smirked showing pointy teeth stained with blood, he then pushed the swirling ball of red vapour towards me and it floated towards me like a beloon. I put out my hand to swipe it away but as soon as i touched it I felt seering pain, i pulled my hand away just in time. I looked at the guy "What is this thing?!" "Oh don't worry its only a piece of my father" Father? Suddenly the swirling vapour started shifting weirdly and suddenly it became a swirling, fiery, red, slitted eye. As soon as i looked into it i felt another presence, a dark one, one that has lived for eons and is very very powerful. Chaos was on the plane. "Andrew Trevor Robson, i have seen your hopes, dreams and fears, you are interesting, you have endured so much and won't even pardon a word of your troubles to anyone, so many scars" it said in a evil voice....but at the same time charismatic. "My friends mean more to me then my scars Chaos, they are the medicine i need for what troubles me and you...i will personally cut off your head and throw it into the deepest pit in Tarturus!" Chaos chuckled in my mind "You are nothing Andrew, you may think you have friends and hopes but they are all a illusion, you are like me Andrew, i know about the power you store inside you, let it out and join me!" he said "NO!" I shouted "I am nothing like you Chaos, i will never be anything like you, so what if i have some unbelievable power hidden inside me, i've known since i was a kid and i defiantly will never let you have it! NEVER!" suddenly my arms started working again, i jumped at the eye, drew my sword and sliced stright threw it "NOOO!!!" came the echoeing voice of Chaos as he disappeared (for now) the guy smiled at the gold blade in my hand "Impressive, impressive but father would not be killed that easy" the guy drew his sharp serrated blade "EN GARDE!" We fought up and down the plane, our blades sending sparks all over and the loud clash of metal against metal echoed threw the hall. I was pretty good at sword fighting but this guy was at a new level, i jumped back from one of his blows and the minute i landed on my feet i had to raise my arm at a new speed to ward off another blow from him. I kept this up a good long while but soon i was tireing. Finally i made a big mistake, i thrust forward but then the guy just twisted his waist and the blade just skimmed off him, then the guy brought his sword down on mine and i felt the shockwave run up my arm "ARGH!!" I was knocked to the ground by the shockwave of his blow and i slammed right threw the wall and i mean right threw the metal of the plane itself. My arm felt like jelly and my sword was gone. The guy loomed over me, his wickedly sharp blade just over my chest "Nice duel kid" he said "But i haven't been bested in a sword fight for 3 millenia and now snot nosed son of Zeus is ever gonna get the best of me, Darkos! Second-In-Command of the Chaos's army but son of Chaos himself!" My eyes were still on the blade, my arm silently slid down to my watch while Darkos bragged on about his status and power with a sword. I pressed the button on my watch and suddenly it became a large round shield, Darkos was cut off as my shield hit him in the face, he staggered back and fell into 3rd class box. I grabbed my sword and stabbed it into the wall and it cut threw the metal like paper since it was a magic blade. The Plane was cut in half and Darkos screamed as his side plummeted into the Egypt desert. I sighed in relief but it quickly turned to panic as my side of the plane hit ground, i was knocked over soon i fell out of the plane, i rolled down the desert sand and stopped at a dune. I stared at where my side of the plane landed and nearly fainted, my side had been shredded to pieces, i didn't know our fight was that bad. But what concerned me the most.....where was Alexandra? Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter Page